Dective Babs and her Disgruntled Sidekick Mac in..
by Velvet Dark 007
Summary: Babs and Mac start a detective agency, and one of their cases is... who 'killed' Rocky? First in a Series.


  
Detective Babs and Her Disgruntled Sidekick Mac in....  
  
Whodunit? =P  
Written by Velvet Dark 007  
---------  
  
Case #1- A case of... Who did it?  
  
It was a rainy day, and in Babs's hut, it wasn't rainy, it was knitty. The detecive had open up shop a few weeks ago for fun, and already she had 3 cases wrapped up for the book, but recently, things were....  
  
"It's boring around here... is everyone on holiday?" Babs asked her disgruntled sidekick Mac. The hen of course, was writing down notes and such for something, that Babs didn't know or care about.  
  
"Aye Babs, no ones on holiday, they all be doing their own things." Mac said, and as she was about to set her things down, the door shwooshed open and in came Ginger, sopping wet as a rag and scared pale. Babs sat up, still knitting.  
  
"Babs.... I need your help!" Ginger pleaded. Babs smiled.  
  
"Okay dollface, hehehehehe, what's the problem?"  
  
"He's... He's DEAD!" Ginger cried. Mac put her hand on Ginger's shoulder to calm her down.   
  
"Aye Ginger, what'ssa matter?" Mac asked. Ginger then sat down and told her tale.   
  
"Well, it all started when I was comming back from a small party at Lilac's hut..." Ginger started. The screen got all wavey and stuff.  
  
"Is this going to be a flashback?" Babs asked.... still knitting. Ginger nodded her head.  
  
"I'm afraid so... Anyway...", The scene changed to Ginger walking back from the party, drenched, she enteres her hut.....  
  
"That was fun... I wonder where Rocky is..." Ginger walked down the dark hen house of hers and tried to find were her boyfriend was. She looked in her bunk... not there, it was late. She then tried the living room.... not there... one last place to look.  
  
"Maybe he's in the kitchen...." She turned the corner and to her shock and suprise, Rocky was there, laying in a puddle of blood...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Ginger shriked. F;ashback to the current day... which was a few hours later. Babs nodded her head and stopped knitting for a second.  
  
"We'll be on the case Ginger! You'll get results in an hour... how long is that?" Babs said. Ginger tightly hugged Mac and Babs together and walked off.   
  
"Thank you! I'll be waiting!" As the hen left, the two other hens looked at each other and nodded.   
  
"Shall we go make another customer happy?" Babs asked. Mac smiled.  
  
"Aye... let's go!" They left, taking a note pad, the knitting bag and some pliers. A few minutes later, they were at the scene of the 'crime'. All the other hens were waiting outside, nervously. Babs, inside was 'inspecting the evidence'.   
  
"Well, it looks like he was murdered! OH NO!" Babs concluded.  
  
"Well duh, we knew that.." Ginger muttered. Mac took notes and a 'blood' sample. She twisted her face.  
  
"It's a bit thick for blood.... and cold..." Mac concluded.   
  
"Maybe he was cold blooded?" Babs said, ignoring her sidekick. Mac groaned and continued to jot down. Babs walked outside and addressed the hens (And another rooste and 2 rats of course) her discovery.  
  
"All hens listen up! Now then, we know that Rocky is dead! But, who did it?" Babs yelled ot the audience.  
  
"That's the question WE'RE wonderin' as well ya dork!" Bunty shouted back, and everyone agreed with the huge hen. Babs tried to restore order.  
  
"I won't send who ever did it to holiday.. I just have to find out who did it. The investigation begins today... my hut... with Mac..." Babs fell asleep for some reason. Mac stepped forwars and took over.  
  
'Aye.... We have to do a little thing called 'interogation', that means, 'questioning'. All hens have to report to Babs's hut for questioning. Good day." Mac struggled to carry the fat hen off the stage and back to her place.  
  
_An Hour or so later... and after inregoation... no progress.  
  
_"I have come to a conclusion on who it is!" Babs announced to the hens. They all looked at her.   
  
"The hen who did it was....." There was a dead silence. Mac walked up.  
  
"The hen who did it was.... Bunty!" Bunty looked angry, the crowd ran away from her.  
  
"MURDERER!" Babs said, poining to the huge hen. Bunty walked up stage and started to yell at Babs.  
  
"All that evidence was false, you just picked a randon name!" Babs frowned.  
  
"I did not! Right Mac?"  
  
"Aye Babs... ya didn't!" Bunty picked up Babs and Mac and head banged them,a nd just then...  
  
"Hey, what's all the ruckus about?" It was Rocky! He wasn't dead! Babs, Mac, Ginger and the other hens ran over.  
  
"Mr. Rhodes! We thought you were dead? What happened?" Babs asked.   
  
"Well, I was making a sandwich with ketchup, my favorite by the way ladies, but anyway, I was going to get the lettuce when I tripped on a banana peel, the ketchup broke under me and I fell and got knocked out for an hour." They all sighed. Babs similed and tilted her hat.  
  
"Another case done.... I'll be on holiday!" Babs grabbed Mac and they walked off into the sunset...   
  
*The End*  
-------------  
  
There ya go, and Case #2 is nearly done. It's got chicks, Rocky and Ginger makin' love... yeah.. it's got it all... well, almost... =P   
-Velvet Dark 007  
  
"Aye. That'll give ya thrust."- Mac  
  



End file.
